Odyssey Project Rank System
General Prime Commander – The Prime Commander is the Shipmaster of a Pathfinder, Explorer, Defender, Frigate, Corvette, or other large ship. His (or Her) authority is supreme on the ship and constrained only by the command charter under which his vessel operates. TyroCommander – A TyroCommander is an officer with the authority to command a Pathfinder, Explorer, Defender, Frigate, Corvette, or other large ship deferring only to the Prime Commander. There are typically two TyroCommanders on each vessel, although most corvettes make do with one. Lieutenant Commander – A Lieutenant Commander is usually the chief of a Core or Section on a large starship, and can act as commanding officer when delegated by a Prime Commander or TyroCommander. Each Lt. Commander is tied to one of the ship’s major operational Cores or Sections, such as Tactical, Systems and Operations, Engineering, Technical, Science, and so on. Lieutenant '– A Lieutenant is an officer who has demonstrated sufficient expertise, proficiency, and leadership to warrant advancement to a senior rank within his (or her) Core or Section. A lieutenant has authority over Specialists and Technicians within his (or her) Core or Section. Each Lieutenant rank is accompanied by a designation recognizing the Core or Section, as follows. * Lt. Scientist * Lt. Engineer *Technical Lieutenant *Operations Lieutenant * Tactical Lieutenant · ' 'Lieutenant Navigator '– A special case, as Navigation requires an innate precognitive ability and extreme degrees of proficiency. Lieutenant is the lowest rank within the Navigational Core. Specialist '– A Specialist is an officer who has demonstrated mastery of a functional role within his (or her) Core or Section. A Specialist has authority to act independently or to command Technicians within his (or her) Core or Section. Each Specialist rank is accompanied by a designation recognizing the Core or Section, as follows. *Science Specialist * Engineering Specialist *Technical Specialist * Operations Specialist *Tactical Specialist '''Technician '– A Technician is a skilled crewmember who has been trained and judged proficient to perform a functional role within the Technical, Engineering, Science, Tactical or Systems and Operations Core. There are three classes of Technician, Technician First Class, Technician Second Class, and Technician Third Class; each reflecting a relative degree of proficiency and experience. Flight Core Flight Core has a separate system of rank within the structure of a Pathfinder Ship. 'Flight Commander '– The Flight Commander is equivalent to a TyroCommander in authority, and is in charge of all operations of the ship’s shuttles and tactical spacecraft. 'Flight Captain '– A Flight Captain commands and is responsible for a Flight Group (squadron) on board a larger ship or space station. A Flight Captain is equivalent to a Lieutenant Commander in authority. 'Flight Lieutenant '– A Flight Lieutenant is a trained aviator assigned to an Aves, Aquila, NeoAves, or similar type spacecraft. When these ships are on a mission and away from the mother ship, the Flight Lieutenant has a degree of authority like to that of the Prime Commander over his ship. 'Flight Cadet '– A Flight Cadet is an aviator-in-training who has not yet been certified as a Flight Lieutenant. 'Flight Specialist '– A Flight Specialist leads the support crew for an Aves, Aquila, or other type spacecraft. A Flight Specialist may also serve in Flight Operations, handling flight control functions. '''Flight Technician – A Flight Technician is a member of the support crew for an Aves, Aquila, or other type spacecraft. Medical Core Medical Core is generally a rank-less organization. Everyone who has mastered the healing gift is referred to as a Medical Technician. Senior Medical Technicians may warrant the honorific “Doctor.”